The present invention relates to door locks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door lock for use in an institution such as a prison or mental health facility where there is a risk of a patient or prisoner using the door knob or lever to secure a rope or the like (a ligature) in an effort to hang or otherwise injure himself.